simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Federalists
The Soviet Federalists are a cross party political organisation co-founded in 3565 by Andrew of Mandarr and Philip of White Highlands. The Soviet Federalists are opposed to the Visionary Manifesto and along with it any further integration with the Unique in the form of a "Super Federation". But rather favouring the nurturing of the independance of the Soviet Federation or closer ties with the Unique without any ''de facto ''merger into such "Super Federation". Context At the end of the Seventieth Soviet Government, (3553 - 3565) Gord of Andarun made a public statement shortly before announcing his candidancy for council, in this public statement he made the announcement of the Visionary Manifesto to campaign and discuss during the election for the next government. He said this: Membership *Green - Caraden *Andrew - First Republic of Mandarr *Philip - Republic of White Highlands *Khome - Peoples Republic of Malizi *Satomi - Imperial Union of Gaia *Fitzpatrick - The Fifth Ossorian Republic *Richard - Soviet RSFSR Statements Why Federalist? Comrades, we have a major motion before us. True, we need more communication with our allies, but federation merger/integration is simply not the way to go about it. The Unique is already 9 federations large, most filled with inactives. We are already very active and probably the most active federation. Also, if this merger goes through and our governments are integrated with such a large council, you can kiss our system of role play, we worked so hard to build, goodbye. We'd be part of a large unmanageable federation that would be bound to fall apart. A few things that are great about our federation is that its easy for new members to get involved and elected. As i, gord, and many others got elected soon after joining. Everyone gets an input and has their voice heard if they so wish. With such a large and complicated superfed itd be very hard for new members to understand how it works and to become involved. Im truly worried for the future of this federation comrades. - Andrew Visionaries The visionaries have proposed a very... well... bold plan. And while I love the passion, I believe that this federation is best when we are ourselves. We cannot be merged into a completely different, and larger federation, and expect our voices and our principles to be heard. For that reason, I am in firm opposition to the current plan. However, as a moderate voice in this debate, I do not believe that isolationism is the answer, and that we should stop talking to the Unique. As we've seen with Serpent and Moneyville, our two federations are extremely lacking in a intelligence sharing and communication venue. If elected as a councilor, I will bring a moderate view on this issue. I want to, first oppose the Visionary plan at its current stage, then propose legislation that will build on our relationship with the Unique while keeping our two federations separate and independent. I want to open more lines of communication, build more economic ties, and make KB a place a safety and of democracy. Elect a moderate voice to the Council this election. Thank you all! -- I think having a super federation is not something that would benefit our federation. We cannot merge with a federation the size of the Unique and expect to get our voices heard. That said, I am the first to support a treaty that would bring our two federations closer militarily, like a defensive pact or a disaster relif treaty. I look forward to discussing this in my run for council, and working with both sides to get to a compromise. Another thought... Has the Unique agreed to this? - Mike (ex-member) Ideals for the Future I’m thankful Gord that you gave this message and that your giving thought for the future of this great federation. Indeed, a sense of belonging, importance and destination are crucial for any modern democracy nowadays to function it seems. However, I see the future of the Soviet Federation as a strong, independent Federation which wields strong minded influence throughout Simcountry and Kebir Blue, influence which attracts member states to this great federation as we’ve seen with the recruitment crises. One only needs to look at the Simcountry Wiki, to see the extent of how the Soviet Federation’s unique perspective on gameplay, federal politics, traditions and history has contributed to nearly 600 years of governance. 600 years of governance where lessons have been learnt, hard times have been sought through and a strong sense of federal identity has been achieved. Now of course moving forwards with close relations to the Unique, is good. Good not just for us and them but Kebir Blue. But to even consider a ‘Super Federation’. To turn our back on what great and inspiring leaders have done for this great federation in the past would be devastating, especially to some of our older veterans. Furthermore, even if such Manifesto was to go ahead. There are many great unknowns, unknowns such as how on earth can a ‘Super Federation’ of nearly 10 federations strong be able to communicate effectively? A cornerstone of Soviet Momentum has been communication and roleplay, something which would undoubtedly be completely destroyed by such move. The Federation also houses nations, such as myself who aren’t part of the UniSov common market, questions about what may occur to them are yet to reach the surface. The Common Market although large does not encompass all federal members. Overall, there is a lot to think about for such movement of ideals and focus to take place. Members such as myself, Andrew and others have cultivated hours, almost days worth of gameplay to a federation in which we believe and hold dear too. To move ever closer to a political union, (given real world political events all over Europe at the moment) seems a incredibly risky, unparalled minefield in which in my view not only won’t work. But would destroy the Soviet Federation as it exists today, a possibility the Soviet Federalists are determined shall never happen. - Philip Category:Soviet Federation Category:Political Parties